


SAVE ME

by wwwhaleradio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhaleradio/pseuds/wwwhaleradio
Summary: 卑劣和鄙陋在他身上生长成巨大潮湿的阴影，意识模模糊糊，他觉得自己似乎已经坐上通往宇宙黑洞的直通车，只想离对方远一点，再远一点。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 33





	SAVE ME

SAVE ME

佑辉/  
ABO/

01  
文俊辉分化成beta那天，全圆佑看起来没有什么改变。

文俊辉有。  
无意之中就被哄骗着躺进床榻，他知道全圆佑已经等了这天很久很久。Beta构造不同omega，与alpha交欢实在谈的上勉强，文俊辉泪意朦胧的承受着此次撞击带来的痛感，却只是咬着唇一言不发。全圆佑被他这样子也惹得有些无奈，只好讨好地舔着对方的眼睑说文俊辉你亲亲我。

去你妈的。凑上去吻对方的同时心脏也痛起来，文俊辉的心里再次骂道。

去你妈的。

几年前明明还没有差距，不知从什么时候开始。全圆佑却已经耀眼快要歼灭自己。好荒唐，文俊辉望着对方夜半沉沉睡去的脸，睁开眼睛艰难地抽了一口气。在他意识到这一切的时候已经隐隐约约有了分化的预感，暴露给对方的顽劣面也在微妙中不动声色收拢，文俊辉摊开手指隔着很短的距离描摹起对方的五官，最后只是悄无声息地提前离席。

卑劣和鄙陋在他身上生长成巨大潮湿的阴影，意识模模糊糊，他觉得自己似乎已经坐上通往宇宙黑洞的直通车，只想离对方远一点，再远一点。

02  
为了散心联系了乡下的友人，徐明浩出来迎接自己的时候还询问了几句全圆佑的近况。文俊辉兴致恹恹，却还是缝合出笑脸无可挑剔地说起谎话。

每次都是这样，不知道什么时候就已经和对方成为缠绕彼此的微妙关系。他们分明不是双胞胎亦或是血缘亲人，头顶的碎发被外面躁动的风吹得翘起来，文俊辉混乱的想着，身上却还带着性事后的虚弱和连夜奔波的狼狈。太过憔悴的模样放在眼前，徐明浩就算察觉出不对也不好过问，只能压下关切把文俊辉安置进已经收拾妥当的客房。

再次醒来已经日上三竿，徐明浩敲过房门就兀自开门走向自己。  
大概是全圆佑已经打来过电话，多少了解过情况的男生神情略微苦闷。沉默了半晌，徐明浩只好把端来的白粥放在床头，“你对他总是冷冰冰的。”

这么描述的时候对方还稍微侧了侧脑袋，未了又补充道，“所以只有你们倆看起来很特别，俊辉，和别人不一样。”

中肯又真诚的表情在友人的脸上显露出一丝局促，文俊辉的嘴唇翕动着发不出声音。颅骨中勾起有关与全圆佑从幼时起相处至今的记忆，他头痛欲裂的看向突然响起的手机，昏昏沉沉地按掉了不知道第几通，来自对方的电话。

“我不知道。怎么说。”  
从指间传达的挫败感层层叠叠压上自己的时候，大梦初醒的文俊辉终于发觉了自己的无可救药，他甚至是崩溃地闭上眼睛，“我总觉得我不……，我，我觉得他，全圆佑他一个人也可以很好。”

全圆佑,你一个人也可以很好。

这样的借口他在梦中已经冲那黑洞之外身披满身银河却神色惘然的全圆佑说了无数遍。

03  
祸不单行。

一周后的一个晚上发热不断，被徐明浩送去诊所后就被医师隔离。抑制剂注射进身体的时候还恍恍惚惚，发情热逐渐压制，他置身一片雪松香气中听到对方和徐明浩交代起少见的，关于“二次强制分化”之类的内容。

后穴不正常的濡湿引起不适，男生微微压下眼睛坐在病床上有些不知所措。这次分化来的毫无预警，胸口还在微微起伏，徐明浩在身后捏着自己肩膀的手劲不自然增大，文俊辉又低又轻的声音快要听不见，“为什么？”

为什么。

“一是遇到了十分契合的alpha伴侣，二是自身身体的需求。”毕竟是诊所，大夫看上去也对这种少数病例有些意外，说得内容不过一知半解。一时间三人都陷入沉默，文俊辉隐在阴影中的脸淡淡看不出表情，徐明浩叹了口气又自觉跟着去取了几只抑制剂，想了想还是带着文俊辉回了家。

情况更加陷入窘境，文俊辉在车上还堪堪皱着眉头。车窗外虫鸣不断，摩挲着屏幕的指尖蜷缩着又绷紧，揣到裤兜里时编辑的混乱不堪的短信都没能发出，徐明浩陪着文俊辉入睡后才转身合上房门。和全圆佑的聊天界面还停留在搪塞对方的那天。头很痛，徐明浩一边说明情况一边穿上鞋子往屋外走。

他们的事情总得见面了解决，沟通了几句全圆佑就已经有些发火，但语气火急火燎也少不了担心与关切。也不知道被谁当了炮筒，徐明浩脾气再好也有点委屈，只能发简讯询问邻居权顺荣能不能去借宿一晚。

他可不想撞见什么不好的事。

04  
转醒后已经被陌生的信息素压制出一身薄汗，身边坐着的全圆佑目不转睛盯着自己的样子大概是已经进入了alpha的狂躁状态。苔藓清新但浓烈的气味与自己的信息素交杂在一起，底裤隐隐湿润，文俊辉轻易被勾起情潮之后望着一言不发的全圆佑忽然有些歇斯底里。

“你来干什么。”

从下腹上涌的热潮让男生的眼眶微微泛红，文俊辉的身体已然软成一片，却还咬着下唇支起手臂和眼前人对峙起来。全圆佑早就被对方身上的味道撩拨的七荤八素，见这场景更是气极反笑，他说，“文俊辉，我变成alpha以后哪一点对不起过你。”

“哪一点让你这么不待见我？”

唇瓣附上对方的同时理智已然消失，全圆佑的犬牙摩挲在文俊辉的嘴角。刻意释放的信息素确实带来很好的催情效果，文俊辉抵在胸口的手只能留下不清不重的划痕。对方避开自己消失不见的煎熬在这之中翻上更多心酸苦涩，他下手褪去男生的衣物，稍稍逗弄过对方微张的穴口便抚摸着文俊辉已然硬挺的性器让他射了出来。

一丝不挂的人嗫嚅着说不出话，估计也在思考着刚才自己抛出的问题，文俊辉哽塞着蹬起双脚。被性欲控制的神经快要瓦解，全圆佑发了狠，仅仅掏出性器就直接通入穴口。脚趾紧绷着留下眼泪，分化还未稳定被强制进入发情热的后果不堪设想。身体比起一般的omega变得更加敏感，仅仅是被肉刃轻轻摩擦过内壁，文俊辉就又硬起来吐出些泪珠似的精液。在体内跳动的性器被不自主吮吸的后穴在高潮之中绞紧，全圆佑更硬了一些，眼中厉色也更深了几分。

这几年他一直想不明白，文俊辉对自己置之不理的原因。他从没有觉得对方不好，也从没让文俊辉仰望过自己。全圆佑不清楚，在文俊辉心里，什么样才是般配。

为什么呢？  
文俊辉自成年起就似有若无暴露在自己眼前的怯弱时至今日还连续不断的吞噬着他的梦境。  
——全圆佑，你一个人也可以。

你明明知道的，我一个人不可以。

从小他就不觉得alpha配omega天经地义，也不觉得自己的优秀就是借口。但如果文俊辉想，文俊辉肯告诉他，全圆佑甚至可以不做一个alpha。  
可文俊辉偏偏要装傻充愣，文俊辉偏偏要自作主张觉得自己什么都明白。

文俊辉偏偏不懂爱人的时候自私一点也可以。

这样想着，指尖已经不由自主摩擦过对方的后颈。雪松的香气顿时充满肺腔，全圆佑早已经没有再给文俊辉退路的决心。“文俊辉，你看着我。”他终于收拢怒气轻轻呢喃着去寻对方漂亮的眼睛，下一秒就顾自用犬牙穿破对方腺体。

疼痛和快感冲破身体，从尾椎攀升的快感让文俊辉的臀肉都微微打颤。他的眼泪一直很多，全圆佑的性器还抵在那里，他已经射了两次，却仅仅是被亲着就又硬起来。混杂的信息素像是冬日里熏香的温暖香气，全圆佑吻着他的眼泪在脸颊吸出红印，文俊辉终于在温存中开口说话，“我只是觉得，你会更好的。”

又来了，又来了。

全圆佑还以怀抱着的方式弄他，文俊辉这么哭着，双腿却已经环在自己的腰上。

“你就是最好的。”

这句话不知道要对他说多少遍才会让他明白，全圆佑的心又翩翩下坠，他已经很久没有流过眼泪，但像这样完全占有文俊辉是第一次也是最后一次，以后也只会是他们两个而已。眼角不由自主泛出湿意，他不愿意文俊辉看到自己这样小心翼翼又全数生长在对方身上弱点，只能重复着这样的话语去舔吻文俊辉泪光闪闪的眼睛。

你就是最好的。

全圆佑的眼泪也掉下来。

文俊辉在一片温热情潮中又被翻动身体，以跪趴的姿势被进入后，因为看不到全圆佑的脸让他稍微有些慌张。甜言蜜语还是真心实意在这之中已经分不清楚，他好像看到全圆佑哭了又好像没有，性器在后面冲撞不停，阴囊和乳头还落在对方手里左右打转。膝下自己射出的东西让腿滑的要支撑不住，股间还乱七八糟的被全圆佑的手摸得泥泞不堪，这样真的可以吗？文俊辉混乱想着想着，却只能半半地尖叫着问出一句，“对不起……嗯……圆佑，你哭了吗？啊……”

乳粒在手中被弄得坚硬起来，后入的姿势让全圆佑顺利的进的更深，他听着文俊辉猫叫一样的问话终于卸下一口气。摆弄前端的手停下来顺着脊椎骨摸下去，身下人又哼哼着把背挺起来。脖子修长抬起下颚的样子很漂亮，他在背后抱着对方忍不住去啃咬文俊辉耳后那一小块肌肤，“没有。”

“没有哭。”前端已经顶如生殖腔，文俊辉被这样又低又哑的嗓音骗的甚至没有反应过来。下身已经酥麻一片，微妙的异样紧紧是让他射不出其他的柱体更加难捱了一些，眼泪沾湿枕巾，他的头又垂下去，只剩下无法抑制的呻吟伴随着哭声一点点透出来。

这样柔软的文俊辉实在久违，全圆佑心软更甚，却还要十指相扣去握文俊辉的手，引着对方抚摸在肚皮上自己微微凸起的轮廓。拍打的声音实在太羞人，文俊辉终于有所领悟，却反常的没有挣扎就默认了对方的行动。

“那你不要哭哦。”他暗自呢喃到。

文俊辉就是这样。

闻声轻轻顶弄拓宽时明显可以感觉文俊辉又怕又欲罢不能的僵硬，他们的手指还交叉在一起，软软的嗓音还在耳边回转，全圆佑的心湿软一片，今天到底是如愿以偿进入那块温柔湿地。

暖热的生殖腔包裹住铃口，逐渐成结的过程实在漫长难耐。紧紧连在一起的地方还可以感受到性器上跳动的血管，灭顶的快感让文俊辉的腰忍不住塌下去，呜咽之中被包裹住手掌环住腹部，全圆佑的体温覆盖上自己，已经进入到极限的东西却还在往里顶弄。

“全……圆佑，……圆佑，再进去就要坏掉了……不可以”  
自己的阳具还在微微颤动，文俊辉被进的太深，下身前后都陌生的异样感搅碎掉不安却更新一份慌乱。他只好又嘤嘤哭起来，“这样，唔……啊……要怀孕了……啊……呜呜…根本射不出来了……尿尿。”

全圆佑已在临界，身下人无意识吐出的话却又色情又天真，大片的粉色在身上铺散开，被汗湿的头发贴在对方侧躺着露出的小半张脸上。下意识就想要完全包裹住对方的身体，阳具在湿滑之中逐渐可以抽动，生殖腔分泌体液，文俊辉又被失去控制的全圆佑抽出一半后整根没入。这下真的再也支撑不住，男生尖叫着抓紧枕套后又渗出些液体。

滴滴答答逐渐汇成水柱的透明尿液短短的淌在腿间，全圆佑也被高潮中绞紧的腹部交代缴械。精液在体内再次刺激敏感地带，已然失禁的文俊辉已经泣不成声，却还被全圆佑抱着不肯出来。

交合的部分混杂着自己的体液和全圆佑的精液从已经无法合拢的穴口中挤出来，蜷缩陈一团的文俊辉还在高潮余韵中打着哭嗝，手指下腹睫毛都在昭示着对方还未散去的紧张与快感。

全圆佑还留在文俊辉之中，文俊辉还在全圆佑怀里。  
比起我爱你更需要其他，全圆佑稳稳地抱住对方，“我一个人不可以，一直都不可以。”

他说道。

fin.


End file.
